The present invention is related to the molecular cloning of genes encoding transferrin receptor and in particular to the cloning of transferrin receptor genes from Haemophilus influenzae. 
Encapsulated Haemophilus influenzae type b strains are the major cause of bacterial meningitis and other invasive infections in young children. However, the non-encapsulated or non-typable H. influenzae (NTHi) are responsible for a wide range of human diseases including otitis media, epiglottitis, pneumonia, and tracheobronchitis. Vaccines based upon H. influenzae type b capsular polysaccharide conjugated to diphtheria toxoid (Berkowitz et al., 1987. Throughout this application, various references are referred to in parenthesis to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Full bibliographic information for each citation is found at the end of the specification, immediately preceding the claims. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated by reference into the present disclosure), tetanus toxoid (Classon et al., 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,538), or Neisseria meningitidis outer membrane protein (Black et al., 1991) have been effective in reducing H. influenzae type b-induced meningitis, but not NTHi-induced disease (Bluestone, 1982).
Otitis media is the most common illness of early childhood with 60-70% of all children of less than 2 years of age experiencing between one and three ear infections. Chronic otitis media is responsible for hearing, speech and cognitive impairments in children. H. influenzae infections account for about 30% of the cases of acute otitis media and about 60% of chronic otitis media. In the United States alone, treatment of otitis media costs between 1 and 2 billion dollars per year for antibiotics and surgical procedures such as tonsillectomies, adenoidectomies and insertion of tympanostomy tubes. Furthermore, many of the causative organisms of otitis media are becoming resistant to antibiotic treatment. An effective prophylactic vaccine against otitis media is thus desirable. Non-typable strains of H. influenzae are also important pathogens responsible for pneumonia in the elderly and other individuals who are particularly susceptible to respiratory infections. There is thus a need for antigens from H. influenzae which are useful as components in immunogenic preparations that provide protection against the many serotypes of H. influenzae. 
Iron is an essential nutrient for the growth of many bacteria. Several human pathogens, such as H. influenzae, Branhamella catarrhalis, N. meningitidis, N. gonorrhoeae and non-pathogenic commensal Neisseria strains, can utilize human transferrin as an iron source (Schryvers, 1988; Schryvers and Lee, 1989; Mickelsen and Sparling, 1981). The bacterial transferrin receptor (TfR) is composed of two chains, Tbp1 and Tbp2. In strains of H. influenzae, the molecular weight of Tbp1 is approximately 100,000, whereas the molecular weight of Tbp2 is variable, ranging from 60,000 to 90,000, depending upon the strain (Schryvers and Gray-Owen, 1992; Holland et al., 1992). Expression of H. influenzae transferrin receptor is thought to be iron-and/or hemin-regulated (Morton et al., 1993) and a putative fur-binding site (Braun and Hantke, 1991) has been identified upstream of tbp2. This sequence is found in the promoter region of genes which are negatively regulated by iron, including N. meningitidis TfR (Legrain et al., 1993). The promoter is followed by the tbp2 and tbp1 genes, an arrangement found in other bacterial TfR operons (Legrain et al, 1993; Wilton et al., 1993). Antibodies which block the access of the transferrin receptor to its iron source may prevent bacterial growth. In addition, antibodies against TfR that are opsonizing or bactericidal may also provide protection by alternative mechanisms. Thus, the transferrin receptor, fragments thereof, its constituent chains, or peptides derived therefrom are vaccine candidates to protect against H. influenzae disease. Mice immunized with N. meningitidis TfR proteins in Freund""s adjuvant were protected from homologous challenge and the anti-TfR antisera were bactericidal and protective in a passive transfer assay (Danve et al., 1993). Pigs immunized with recombinant A. pleuropneumoniae Tbp2 were protected against homologous challenge but not heterologous challenge (Rossi-Campos et al., 1992). These data indicate the efficacy of TfR-based vaccines in protection from disease. It would be desirable to provide the sequence of the DNA molecule that encodes transferrin receptor and peptides corresponding to portions of the transferrin receptor and vectors containing such sequences for diagnosis, immunization and the generation of diagnostic and immunological reagents.
Poliovirus is an enterovirus, a genus of the family Picornaviridae. There are three distinct serotypes of the virus, and multiple strains within each serotype. Virulent strains are causative agents of paralytic poliomyelitis. Attenuated strains, which have reduced potential to cause paralytic disease, and inactivated virulent strains, are used as vaccines. Infection with the virus induces long-lasting, protective, mucosal immunity. Inoculation with inactivated poliovirus vaccines can also induce a mucosal immune response.
The structure of poliovirus is known, and is highly conserved among strains and serotypes. The structures of several other picornaviruses (viruses belonging to genera of the family Picornaviridae) have also been determined, and have been shown to be closely related to the structure of poliovirus. It is possible to express foreign epitopes on the capsid of polioviruses (Murdin et al, 1992) and this work has been extended to other picornaviruses. Epitopes which have been expressed are usually short, well defined, contiguous epitopes, and most have been expressed within poliovirus. neutralisation antigenic site I (NAgI) or the equivalent site on other picornaviruses. This site includes the loop linking beta strands B and C (the BC loop) of poliovirus capsid protein VP1. The BC loop of VP1 is a surface-exposed loop of nine amino acids which can be replaced and extended with at least twenty-five heterologous amino acids (Murdin et al, 1991). Hybrid or chimeric polioviruses expressing transferrin receptor epitopes, which grow to a high titre and are immunogenic, would be useful as vaccines and as tools for the generation of immunological reagents.
The present invention is directed towards the provision of purified and isolated nucleic acid molecules encoding a transferrin receptor of a strain of Haemophilus or a fragment or an analog of the transferrin receptor protein. The nucleic acid molecules provided herein are useful for the specific detection of strains of Haemophilus, and for diagnosis of infection by Haemophilus. The purified and isolated nucleic acid molecules provided herein, such as DNA, are also useful for expressing the TfR genes by recombinant DNA means for providing, in an economical manner, purified and isolated transferrin receptor subunits, fragments or analogs thereof. The transferrin receptor, subunits or fragments thereof or analogs thereof, as well as nucleic acid molecules encoding the same and vectors containing such nucleic acid molecules, are useful in immunogenic compositions against diseases caused by Haemophilus, the diagnosis of infection by Haemophilus and as tools for the generation of immunological reagents. Monoclonal antibodies or mono-specific antisera (antibodies) raised against the transferrin receptor protein produced in accordance with aspects of the present invention are useful for the diagnosis of infection by Haemophilus, the specific detection of Haemophilus (in for example in vitro and in vivo assays) and for the treatment of diseases caused by Haemophilus.
Peptides corresponding to portions of the transferrin receptor or analogs thereof are useful immunogenic compositions against disease caused by Haemophilus, the diagnosis of infection by Haemophilus and as tools for the generation of immunological reagents. Monoclonal antibodies or antisera raised against these peptides, produced in accordance with aspects of the present invention, are useful for the diagnosis of infection by Haemophilus, the specific detection of Haemophilus (in, for example, in vitro and in vivo assays) and for use in passive immunization as a treatment of disease caused by Haemophilus.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a purified and isolated nucleic acid molecule encoding a transferrin receptor protein of a strain of Haemophilus, more particularly, a strain of H. influenzae, specifically a strain of H. influenzae type b, such as H. influenzae type b strain DL63, Eagan or MinnA, or a non-typable strain of H. influenzae, such as H. influenzae strain PAK 12085, SB33, SB12, SB29, SB30 or SB32, or a fragment or an analog of the transferrin receptor protein.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the nucleic acid molecule may encode only the Tbp1 protein of the Haemophilus strain or only the Tbp2 protein of the Haemophilus strain. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the nucleic acid may encode a fragment of the transferrin receptor protein of a strain of Haemophilus having a conserved amino acid sequence which is conserved among bacteria that produce transferrin receptor protein. Such conserved amino acid sequence may have an amino acid sequence contained within the amino acid sequence of the peptides shown in Tables 2 and 3 below for Haemophilus influenzae type b strain Eagan as well as corresponding peptides of other strains of Haemophilus influenzae. 
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a purified and isolated nucleic acid molecule having a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of (a) any one of the DNA sequences set out in FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 or 11 (SEQ ID NOS: 1, 2, 3, 4, 105, 108, 110, 112, 114) or the complementary DNA sequence of any one of said sequences; (b) a DNA sequence encoding one of the amino acid sequences set out in FIGS. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 or 11 (SEQ ID NOS: 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 106, 107, 109, 111, 113, 115) or the complementary DNA sequence thereto; and (c) a DNA sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions to any one of the DNA sequences defined in (a) or (b). The DNA sequence defined in (c) preferably has at least about 90% sequence identity with any one of the DNA sequences defined in (a) and (b).
In an additional aspect, the present invention includes a vector adapted for transformation of a host, comprising a nucleic acid molecule as provided herein. The vector may be one having the characteristics of plasmid DS-712-1-3 having ATCC accession number 75603 or plasmid JB-1042-7-6 having ATCC accession number 75607.
The plasmids may be adapted for expression of the encoded transferrin receptor, fragments or analogs thereof, in a heterologous or homologous host, in either a lipidated or non-lipidated form. Accordingly, a further aspect of the present invention provides an expression vector adapted for transformation of a host comprising a nucleic acid molecule as provided herein and expression means operatively coupled to the nucleic acid molecule for expression by the host of the transferrin receptor protein or the fragment or analog of the transferrin receptor protein. In specific embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the nucleic acid molecule may encode substantially all the transferrin receptor protein, only the Tbp1 protein or only the Tbp2 protein of the Haemophilus strain. The expression means may include a nucleic acid portion encoding a leader sequence for secretion from the host of the transferrin receptor protein or the fragment or the analog of the transferrin receptor protein. The expression means also may include a nucleic acid portion encoding a lipidation signal for expression from the host of a lipidated form of the transferrin receptor protein or the fragment or the analog of the transferrin receptor protein. The expression plasmid may have the identifying characteristics of plasmid JB-1468-29, JB-1600-1 or JB-1424-2-8. The host may be selected from, for example, Escherichia coli, Bacillus, Haemophilus, fungi, yeast or baculovirus and Semliki Forest virus expression systems may be used.
In an additional aspect of the invention, there is provided a transformed host containing an expression vector as provided herein. Such host may selected from JB-1476-2-1, JB-1437-4-1 and JB-1607-1-1. The invention further includes a recombinant transferrin receptor protein or fragment or analog thereof producible by the transformed host.
As described in more detail below, there has been produced Tbp1 and Tbp2 protein receptors separate from each other. Further aspects of the present invention, therefore, provide an isolated and purified Tbp1 protein of a strain of Haemophilus free from the Tbp2 protein of the Haemophilus strain and an isolated and purified Tbp2 protein of a strain of Haemophilus free from the Tbp1 protein of the Haemophilus strain. The Haemophilus strain may be H. influenzae type b or a non-typable strain of H. influenzae. 
The present invention further provides synthetic peptides corresponding to portions of the transferrin receptor. Accordingly, in a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a synthetic peptide having no less than six amino acids and no more than 150 amino acids and containing an amino acid sequence corresponding to a portion only of a transferrin receptor protein of a strain of bacteria or of an analog the transferrin receptor protein. The bacterial strain preferably is a Haemophilus strain, particularly a H. influenzae strain, specifically a strain of H. influenzae type b or a non-typable strain of H. influenzae. 
The peptides provided herein may comprise an amino acid sequence which is conserved among bacteria that produces transferrin receptor protein, including strains of Haemophilus. The peptide may include an amino acid sequence LEGGFYGP (SEQ ID NO: 74) or LEGGFYG (SEQ ID NO: 85). The peptides provided herein may have an amino acid sequence selected from those presented in Table 2 or 3 below for the Eagan strain of H. influenzae type b and corresponding amino acid sequences for other strains of H. influenzae. 
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an immunogenic composition is provided which comprises at least one active component selected from at least one nucleic acid molecule as provided herein, at least one recombinant protein as provided herein, at least one of the purified and isolated Tbp1 or Tbp2 proteins, as provided herein, at least one synthetic peptide, as provided herein, and a live vector, as provided herein, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier therefor or vector therefor. The at least one active component produces an immune response when administered to a host.
The immunogenic compositions provided herein may be formulated as a vaccine for in vivo administration to protect against diseases caused by bacterial pathogens that produce transferrin receptors. For such purpose, the compositions may be formulated as a microparticle, capsule or liposome preparation. Alternatively, the compositions may be provided in combination with a targeting molecule for delivery to specific cells of the immune system or to mucosal surfaces. The immunogenic composition may comprise a plurality of active components to provide protection against disease caused by a plurality of species of transferrin receptor producing bacteria. The immunogenic compositions may further comprise an adjuvant.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for inducing protection against infection or disease caused by Haemophilus or other bacteria that produce transferrin receptor protein, comprising the step of administering to a susceptible host, such as a human, an effective amount of the immunogenic composition as recited above.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an antiserum or antibody specific for the recombinant protein, the isolated and purified Tbp1 protein or Tbp2 protein, synthetic peptide or the immunogenic composition, is provided.
In a further aspect, there is provided a live vector for delivery of transferrin receptor to a host, comprising a vector containing the nucleic acid molecule as described above. The vector may be selected from Salmonella, BCG, adenovirus, poxvirus, vaccinia and poliovirus. The vector may specifically be poliovirus and the nucleic acid molecule may code for a fragment of transferrin receptor having an amino acid sequence of LEGGFYGP (SEQ ID NO: 74) or LEGGFYG (SEQ ID NO: 85). The present invention further includes a plasmid vector having the identifying characteristics of pT7TBP2A, pT7TBP2B, pT7TBP2C or pT7TBP2D (ATCC designation Nos. 75931, 75932, 75933, 75934).
An additional aspect of the invention provides a strain of Haemophilus that does not produce transferrin receptor protein. Such strain may comprise a gene encoding transferrin receptor which is functionally disabled, such as by insertional mutagenesis. The Haemophilus strain may be one that has been attenuated and the attenuated strain may comprise the vector for delivery of transferrin receptor.
As mentioned above, one aspect of the invention provides novel Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein of a strain of Haemophilus, preferably a strain of Haemophilus influenzae, which is isolated and purified and free from the other. A yet further aspect of the present invention provides a method for producing such proteins. Accordingly, in this yet further aspect, the present invention provides a method of producing an isolated and purified Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein of a strain of Haemophilus, comprising the steps of (a) providing a recombinant host expressing, in inclusion bodies, Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein, but not both; (b) growing the host to provide a cell mass; (c) disrupting the cell mass to provide a cell lysate; (d) fractionating the cell lysate to provide a first supernatant and a first pellet, the first supernatant comprising substantially a large proportion of soluble host proteins; (e) separating the first supernatant from the first pellet; (f) selectively extracting the first pellet to remove substantially all soluble host proteins and host membrane proteins therefrom to provide a second supernatant and an extracted pellet containing the inclusion bodies; (g) separating the second supernatant from the extracted pellet; (h) solubilizing the extracted pellet to provide a solubilized extract; and (i) fractionating the solubilized extract to provide a Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein containing fraction.
The cell lysate may be fractionated to provide the first supernatant and first pellet may be effected by at least one detergent extraction.
The solubilized extract may be fractionated by gel filtration to provide the Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein containing fraction, which may be subsequently dialyzed to remove at least the detergent and provide a further purified solution of Tbp1 or Tbp2 protein.